Conventionally, a stereo camera device which includes a stereo camera on a front face of a boom of a working machine, and stereoscopically photographs a work object in front of the working machine is known (see Patent Literature 1).
The working machine includes a lower travelling body, an upper turning body which is provided on the lower travelling body, a boom which is provided in the upper turning body and capable of being luffed, a jib which is provided at an end portion of the boom, an arm which is provided at an end portion of the jib, a crusher which is provided at an end portion of the arm, and a pair of stereo cameras which is provided on a front face of the boom.
The pair of stereo cameras faces forward, stereoscopically photographs a work object to be crushed in front of the working machine, and obtains a depth in a front-back direction of the work object by stereoscopic photography.